<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cuddle Buddies. by amorkaisoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644170">Cuddle Buddies.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorkaisoo/pseuds/amorkaisoo'>amorkaisoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Couch Cuddles, Do Kyungsoo | D.O &amp; Kim Jongin | Kai are Roommates, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Pandemics, Platonic Cuddling, Roommates, Sleepy Cuddles, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:34:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorkaisoo/pseuds/amorkaisoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's normal for two broke dudes in quarantine to be cuddle buddies during winter nights, right? right.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cuddle Buddies.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is a very self-indulgent fic. I repeat, this is a VERY self-indulgent fic.</p><p>I wrote this for 5 hours only so please don't expect much.. Still, I hope you enjoy reading this.</p><p>The plot was driven from a small prompt I wrote on Twitter (@amorkaisoo) and inspired by true events during the earlier days of global pandemics, so.. go ahead and be let yourself be soft.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s started out with a very understandable reason, really.</p><p> </p><p>They both got pay-cuts from their respective companies because of the global pandemic. They were told that since they don’t have to commute to work and they don’t have kids to take care of, it’s only natural for them to get pay-cut. When truthfully, they know that it’s probably because the company is going bankrupt. It's possible, since a lot of business has started to shut down due to low income.</p><p> </p><p>But they don’t get to complain.  They’re at the bottom of the food chain. While their bosses are busy planning trips for their <em>emergency</em> <em>getaway</em> to a tropical island, nobody gives a shit about junior office workers who have to struggle to pay the normal living costs with a salary smaller than the price of an old iPhone.</p><p> </p><p>And nobody cares if two grown men have to share a tiny bedroom so they can enjoy the room heater during winter nights and pay less for their monthly electric bills.</p><p> </p><p>Jongin is grateful that Kyungsoo is such a considerate roommate. They’ve known each other for almost 2 years now from a mutual friend, and the guy is super nice. When the discussion of them sharing a room first came out, Kyungsoo shows no awkwardness. He nods and simply agrees.</p><p> </p><p><em>“I understand. We need to save as much money as we could. Who knows, we might be unemployed before our bosses come back from their getaways”</em> Kyungsoo says, and both of them chuckles in pain.</p><p> </p><p>Jongin is 24, working as a part of a marketing team for a company that sells gym products. While Kyungsoo, a year older than the other, is a junior accountant in a paper company. Both of them are on the brink of unemployment right now thanks to the unexpected disaster.</p><p> </p><p>If it weren’t because of Kyungsoo calm demeanor and witty remarks, Jongin the shy pessimist would be devastated after getting the news. Coping well with stress has never been his forte.</p><p> </p><p>So then the quarantine begins. When previously they would only greet each other at breakfast and after-hours, now they would take turns buying weekly groceries and cleaning their small apartment. They would share foods, necessities, and even their online meeting schedules so they know when the other has to use the living room (that’s the only spot where the internet works the best). And when they have free time, they would spend it together criticizing daytime TV shows until the night comes. They would move to sleep in Kyungsoo’s room, one arm apart for <em>personal space.</em></p><p> </p><p>They keep each other’s company and manage each other’s sanity.  The two men interact a lot more than they usually would, and eventually, they become closer in a span of a few weeks.</p><p> </p><p>------</p><p>It’s the 3<sup>rd</sup> week of quarantine when their usual routine starts to change. The winter finally starts to hit full force and their portable room heater doesn’t seem to cooperate well.</p><p> </p><p>“ah shit.” Jongin mutters. The machine is ‘on’ but you can only feel the heat when you put your palm <em>directly</em> on the fan.</p><p> </p><p>“Have you checked the one in your room?” Kyungsoo asked as he rubs on his tired eyes. He just finished a 3-hour meeting and was looking forward to getting a good night's sleep.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, that one is even worse. Guess it got freeze up or something because we didn’t use it.” Jongin says as he taps at the machine as if it would wake it up or something.</p><p> </p><p>They test both heaters again for another 15 minutes until Kyungsoo lets out another big yawn. It’s midnight and it’s 2°C outside.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Just.. Let’s just huddle closer and it would be warmer. Come to bed when you’re finished, okay?” he sleepily slurs, then he rests himself on his usual side of the bed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jongin stills in his place.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jongin shakes his head. Maybe Kyungsoo was just too tired to realize he sounded almost <em>cute</em>. Besides, it’s not like he was offering anything bizarre. The idea makes sense. The human body radiates warmth, so if they huddle a bit closer it shouldn’t be too bad. Nothing’s wrong with two bros sharing warmth… right?</p><p> </p><p>Jongin lets out a sigh and pulls his own blanket over him. Kyungsoo is softly snoring, his back is facing him.</p><p> </p><p>Good. He wouldn’t notice the awkwardness in Jongin’s face.</p><p> </p><p>The taller wiggles a bit closer. <em>Half arm apart.</em></p><p> </p><p>Of course, it felt warmer already. Jongin closes his eyes and goes to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>-------</p><p>After 2 months in quarantine, the heater is still shitty and things have gotten crazier in their life.</p><p> </p><p>Jongin’s colleague was laid off from his job. Leaving only Jongin and 4 other marketing officers in the line for the job. He’s filled with worry and stress. <em>Will he also lose his job if this pandemic continues? </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Kyungsoo is not doing well either. He’s been told to work even more (without getting pay raise) to help the financial team to predict the future of the company.</p><p> </p><p>Jongin honestly feels bad for both of them. Why is it so hard to be an adult?</p><p> </p><p>After taking a night shower, he steps outside the bathroom to find Kyungsoo massaging the temple of his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Tough day, hyung?” Jongin asks.</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo gave him a tired smile and nods, “it’s almost done though..”</p><p> </p><p>Jongin walks to their fridge as he dries his hair and takes out 2 cans of beer. He goes to the tired accountant and hand him one.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks..”</p><p> </p><p>“Isn’t it too cold to work here, hyung? Do you want me to bring your blanket here?”</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo eyes widen for a second, “That would be great, thanks Jongin.”</p><p><br/>When Jongin comes back with Kyungsoo’s blanket, they start to talk about work problems and their worries.</p><p> </p><p>For the first time in their 2 years of being roommates, Kyungsoo speaks out like there’s no tomorrow. That’s when Jongin realizes 2 things, how soothing Kyungsoo’s voice actually is, and how cute he looks when he’s whining.</p><p> </p><p>“—I mean it almost felt like I'M the manager. Yet they treat me like shit and pay me like I’ve done nothing to save the company. I can’t understand these people” Kyungsoo sighs.</p><p> </p><p>Jongin stares at him, patiently waiting for him to continue his rant.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, Jongin. I didn’t mean to sound annoying, I should’ve—“</p><p> </p><p>“No, No, Don’t apologize it’s okay.. It’s alright. I’m glad you finally show this side of you..” Jongin chuckles, Kyungsoo tilts his head confusedly</p><p> </p><p>“What side?”</p><p> </p><p>“This.. Bundle of anger side,” Kyungsoo's eyebrows furrowed like he’s offended, Jongin laughs softly “You’ve always been so.. reserved, hyung. It’s nice to get to see you like this..”</p><p> </p><p><em>It’s probably the beer.</em> Jongin thought. <em>Kyungsoo wouldn’t blush just because I said that.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>It’s impossible…. right?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Kyungsoo clears his throat, “Ye-yeah.. Uh.. I feel like I should apologize anyway. You’ve already had too much on your plate too—“</p><p>“NO, ITS FINE HYUNG REALLY” well that comes out a little bit too eager for Jongin’s liking, “I mean it’s fine if you want to share things with me... We’re good friends after all..” Jongin drinks from his can</p><p> </p><p>“Right..” Kyungsoo took a big gulp of his beer, “to think that we’ve already shared a bed too..”</p><p> </p><p>Jongin violently bursts the beverage from his nose resulting in the older guy and his blanket soaked in beer. Kyungsoo stills in his seat, eyes closed and lips shut tight in shock.</p><p> </p><p>“fu-fuck I’m so sorry Hyung ohmyg—“ Jongin trembles as he cleans Kyungsoo’s with his towel. Kyungsoo starts to shake and the taller thought he was about to cry, but then Kyungsoo let out the most beautiful laugh in the world.</p><p> </p><p>Jongin was confused but in awe at the same time.</p><p><br/>“Don’t laugh at me, Hyung! I feel guilty!”<br/><br/></p><p>“You should’ve seen your face, Nini!” Jongin froze at the nickname but Kyungsoo kept laughing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>That night, they sleep half-arm apart, sharing one blanket over their tired bodies.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>------</p><p> </p><p>It’s almost 3 months of quarantine and they thought staying at home means they won’t get sick at all.</p><p> </p><p>Until Jongin catches a cold. A bad one.</p><p> </p><p>He told his supervisor that he wouldn’t be available for the zoom meeting today because his runny nose would interfere with the audio for every 5 seconds of his presentation. Thankfully, he understands and gives Jongin 2 days off.</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo did his best to search for cold remedies and cook warm food for Jongin. He’s worried for the other guy. Jongin has always been fit and strong, so it feels strange for Kyungsoo to see him all curled up in bed like a helpless baby.</p><p> </p><p>He knocks on his own bedroom door, “Jonginnie, please eat dinner before you go back to sleep”</p><p> </p><p>The lump of the blanket moves and Jongin sits on the bed. Red nose, puffy eyes. Kyungsoo almost coos at the view.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think I have the energy to eat, Hyung” Jongin whines.</p><p>“Stop being a baby and eat. Come on..” Kyungsoo offered the spoon</p><p>The sick boy pouts as he takes a spoonful of the soup. And then another… and then another.. then a mouthful of rice, and then another.. and then another..</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He eats well and Kyungsoo was happy to see it. He has gotten so messy to the point the rice starts to stick to his chin, so the elder cleans it from him. Eyes zeroing on Jongin’s lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Such a baby..” he mutters. And Jongin pouts even harder.</p><p> </p><p>“You look babier than me, hyung” he complains.</p><p> </p><p>“babier isn’t a word, Jongin”</p><p> </p><p>“it is!”</p><p> </p><p>“it is not.”</p><p><br/>“it will be!”</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo chuckles, “Nini..” then Jongin freezes. Every damn time he calls him <em>that, </em>Jongin gets goosebumps. But not in a bad way…. It felt… right.</p><p> </p><p>Before Jongin can even reply to the elder, he felt another headache coming in. He finishes his food and thanked the accountant for taking care of him. He didn’t remember what happened for the rest of the night.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>Jongin slowly wakes up in the morning. Though he’s half-awake, he hasn’t opened his eyes yet. He feels a lot better than yesterday. His body is relaxed, he’s well-rested.</p><p> </p><p>And the weight around his arms felt so warm and nice…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Huh.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He starts to smells a familiar scent in front of him. Sweet and fruity.</p><p> </p><p>It smells a lot like Kyungsoo’s shampoo…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He peeks opens his eyes slowly only to realize the smaller man is tucked in his arms, face so close from Jongin’s, sleeping like an angel.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>How.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Jongin was dazed by the view he can’t think of anything else at the moment.</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo’s eyelashes are straight and dark. It’s a pretty contrast to his pale but pinkish cheeks. There are small, faint, freckles scattered all over his smooth skin...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He’s so pretty.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jongin can wake the guy up and tell him he’s sorry for barging in his personal space, but the younger can’t help it. He wants to cherish this moment. He wants to be selfish.</p><p> </p><p>He wants to keep looking at Kyungsoo like this...</p><p> </p><p>It’s normal for two dudes to admire each other’s beauty... right?</p><p> </p><p>His thoughts were interrupted by Kyungsoo who’s snuggling up even closer to him, mushing his face to the crook of the other’s neck. Jongin instinctively embraces him closer and starts rubbing long strokes on his back. Kyungsoo starts to snore softly again.</p><p> </p><p>This is nice. So nice.</p><p> </p><p>After another 15 minutes of snuggling, Kyungsoo starts to mumble something, his voice is muffled by the other’s shirt.</p><p> </p><p>“Ni..”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm?” Jongin replies half-asleep.</p><p> </p><p>“this is nice...”</p><p> </p><p>“it is..”</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo Squirms again. Jongin shivers as he felt the older’s lips softly grazed his exposed skin.</p><p> </p><p>“Is it okay if we sleep like this every day..?” Kyungsoo asked, voice raspy but shy.</p><p> </p><p>Jongin pulls Kyungsoo off him to look at his face, but Kyungsoo’s face was flushed almost like he’s embarrassed. Like he’s scared Jongin was about to leave him.</p><p> </p><p>“D-Do you want to?” the taller asked tentatively and the smaller nods. “Okay.. It’s cool..”</p><p>------</p><p> </p><p>Spring is coming and everything gets a lot easier after they become <em>cuddle buddies</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Jongin could now snuggle up behind Kyungsoo at night and pull the elder to his chest without having to question him first.</p><p> </p><p>And Kyungsoo would ask for a quick snuggle whenever he’s stressed during his working hour in the living room, which usually ended up with impromptu power naps.</p><p> </p><p>There are also happy snuggles in the kitchen if Jongin succeeds in making a dish.</p><p> </p><p>Sad snuggles are also available when they feel homesick and missing their families.</p><p> </p><p>They sleep and wake up in each other’s embrace, feeling warm and content in each other’s presence. <em>As bros</em>, of course.</p><p> </p><p>Everything felt okay until the start of the 4<sup>th</sup> month in quarantine.</p><p> </p><p>Jongin got the call he always wished he would never get.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“—I understand. Thank you, sir. It was a pleasure to work for the company. Of course, I would let you know.” He let out a heavy sigh as the call ends.</p><p> </p><p>“Nini...”</p><p> </p><p>He knows Kyungsoo has been listening throughout the call. By now, Jongin is sure the elder must get the idea that he just got laid off from his job.</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo sits beside him in the living room, opening his arms.</p><p> </p><p>Jongin let his body slowly falls to the elder’s embrace, feeling the warmth around him.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t realize he started to cry until the older’s shoulder is soaked from his tears.</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo didn’t say anything. He just pulled the younger closer, warm palm all over his back and hair.</p><p> </p><p>Jongin doesn't know why but he felt like a loser.</p><p> </p><p>“I think I have to go to my Noona’s house for a little while, Hyung.. Is that okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course. Take your time..” Kyungsoo said. He can feel Jongin trembling in his arms.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I’d pay my rent as soon as I have the money, Hyung. I’m sorr—“</p><p> </p><p>“Nini, it’s okay…” Jongin cries even harder, “It’s not your fault.. It’s okay.. It will get better..”</p><p> </p><p>They fell asleep on the tiny couch that night. Jongin cried himself to sleep and Kyungsoo was too small to carry the other.</p><p>But none of them feel uncomfortable, especially when they’ve got enough warmth from each other’s presence.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It’s past midnight and Jongin is wide awake.</p><p> </p><p>He thought going to his older sister’s house would make him feel a lot better. It usually does, but.. it feels different now.</p><p> </p><p>He told his sister about his condition, and she says that she and her husband might be able to cover his rent for around 3 months. But other than that, Jongin must find his way to support himself. It’s a relief, really. He’s beyond thankful for his sister. His problem is solved, but why can’t he feel content yet?</p><p> </p><p>It’s the 3<sup>rd</sup> night at his sister’s now and he tosses and turns in the tiny bed, still can’t find his peace of mind. His sister lets him sleep in his niece’s room, while the kid sleeps with her mom. But even with all the comforting animal plushies and the soft bed beneath him, he can’t fall asleep. He felt like he’s missing something.</p><p> </p><p>He grabs the gigantic bear on the corner of the room and cuddles it to bed.</p><p> </p><p>It doesn’t feel like Kyungsoo.</p><p>It doesn’t smell like Kyungsoo.</p><p> </p><p>But why? If Kyungsoo was only his cuddle buddy, the teddy bear should be enough as a substitute... right?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Of fucking course not.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>He misses Kyungsoo, and he needs to be with Kyungsoo.</p><p> </p><p>There’s nothing platonic about their cuddles and he should’ve known that from the start.</p><p> </p><p>He has to go back home tomorrow and tell Kyungsoo how he feels. But now he needs to list out the foolish things he didn’t realize all throughout the quarantine.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>When Jongin comes home, their apartment was empty. He looks around the rooms for Kyungsoo but he’s nowhere to be found. So he bee-lines to the shower.</p><p> </p><p>When he steps out of the shower to get a shirt from his room, Kyungsoo entered their apartment while dragging the two portable room heater with him.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.. Nini, you’re back.” Kyungsoo looks surprised, a blush creeps on to his face. He noticed Jongin was eyeing the heaters on the floor so he immediately explains himself</p><p> </p><p>“I went out to fix this because I couldn’t sleep for days,” The usually confident Kyungsoo looks down to the floor, hands playing with his fingers nervously,</p><p> </p><p>“It was too cold.. sleeping alone..” He continues.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>"Adorable."  </em>Jongin thought to himself.</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo looked up to him with wide eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit. Did I just say that out loud?” Jongin asks. A timid nod was his reply.</p><p> </p><p>Jongin slowly steps closer, slowly opening his arms to give Kyungsoo a hug.</p><p> </p><p>“uh Jongin…” the elder stops him before he gets closer, “Can you please put on a shirt.. and uh.. Would you let me take a shower first?” Kyungsoo’s face is flushed red.</p><p> </p><p>“But you’ve seen me like this before, hyung”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah and it was okay before..”</p><p> </p><p>“So why is it not okay now?” Jongin asks him with a smirk</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo didn’t answer him and walks quickly to the shower. Jongin chuckles at the elder’s cute antics. <em>Adorable indeed</em>.</p><p> </p><p>-------</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When Kyungsoo enters his bedroom, Jongin was already sprawled on the bed. Thankfully with a shirt.  </p><p> </p><p>After a few awkward steps towards the bed, it’s all like muscle memory.</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo crawls into Jongin’s embrace, his back to the other’s chest, and a tan arm across his middle. They both sigh in content.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung..”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm..”</p><p> </p><p>“My noona said she’s willing to help as long as I can get a new job before 3 months..”</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo didn’t reply. He softly caresses Jongin’s arm and immediately Jongin gets the message. <em>‘that’s a relief’</em></p><p> </p><p>“And hyung..”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm..” Kyungsoo replies softly again.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think I can be <em>cuddle buddies</em> with you anymore...” Kyungsoo’s body turns rigid, and when Jongin senses the elder’s discomfort, Jongin turns Kyungsoo’s body to face him.</p><p> </p><p>“I think I like you more than just a buddy.” He finally confesses.</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo face was stoic but his face was all red. His eyelashes flutter a few time before he finally speaks,</p><p> </p><p>“..so you wanna be <em>cuddle boyfies</em>?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>and Jongin lets out a loud laugh, his whole body shakes as he pulls Kyungsoo into a tight hug.</p><p> </p><p>He rolls them so Kyungsoo’s head is now on top of his chest. The elder smiles when he hears how loud the other’s heart is beating.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah something like that.. Would you be okay to date someone who’s currently unemployed?” Jongin asks with a pout.</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo slaps his chest playfully, “you know damn well that’s never gonna be a reason to unlike you”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, so you like me??” Jongin cranes his head to further mock the elder.</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up.”</p><p> </p><p>And he did shut him up.</p><p> </p><p>With a sweet kiss.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hehe :)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>lmmmaaaooooo what do you guys think?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>